Two Minus One Plus One
by Shiki's Favourite Pocky
Summary: Deathly Hallows Spoiler Warning! Hikaru has died in a car crash, leaving Kaoru in a dark state. Meanwhile, George is suffering the loss of his own twin. What happens when the two cross paths?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: A few announcements before I begin.**

**First of all, this is my first story, so please be fragile with the reviews.**

**I am deeply sorry, Hikaru fans, but I'm afraid he'll have to die in this story. Otherwise, the story would be very boring. But if the idea of the Hitachiins being torn apart gives you nightmares, I'd advise you to go back and read something else. **

**There will be two POVs in this story: George's and Kaoru's. It's up to you wether you want to visualise anime or live-action, but for me, anime all the way! ^_^**

**And now, without further ado, let's begin Chapter 1!**

? ﾟﾇﾵChapter 1? ﾟﾇﾵ

Hustle, hustle, hustle. Even though there were only two children, the Hitachiin mansion was always busy on school mornings, what with Hikaru losing a sock and his twin, Kaoru, being such a slow coach.

"Hurry up!" the chauffeur would yell impatiently. "I haven't got all day, you know!"

"Sorry!" Kaoru would cry, carefully combing his smooth red hair.

"I just need to find that darned sock!" Hikaru's voice would ring out from the twins' bedroom.

At long last, Hikaru would recover his sock and both boys would be ready. But today, as they climbed into the limo, Hikaru swore loudly.

"I can't put this darned seatbelt on!" he complained, struggling to make the end bit of his belt fasten into the slot.

Kaoru, being the more sensible twin, panicked and held his brother's belt after fastening his own. The last thing he needed was for something to happen to his beloved twin.

By the time they had travelled into the main street and were crossing a bridge, a hot pink convertible had zoomed into the next lane. And when I say it zoomed, I MEAN it zoomed. The next thing Kaoru knew, the limo was tipping sideways and his hand had accidentally slipped away from Hikaru's belt. He watched in utter horror as his brother smashed through the window and fell off of the high bridge into the city below.

"HIKARU!" Kaoru screamed, great fat tears splashing down his face. The young teen had had a good mind to follow the older twin's footsteps, but he knew that the last thing his mother needed was to lose BOTH of her sons.

Blood mingled with his tears, and then all of his senses shut down like a light flicked off.

? ﾟﾇﾵ

"This must be a joke!" Mrs. Hitachiin cried. It sounded as though she were sobbing.

Kaoru opened his eyes quickly, eager to end that horrible nightmare. He was sure that maybe Hikaru had just written swear words all over their mother's favourite mug or something. If he was, he sure was missing out!

But when he opened his eyes, all he saw was a nurse talking to his mother, who was sobbing loudly. A familiar hospital smell filled the air. He was afraid to look to his sides.

"The other twin, however, is simply unconscious, but he has plenty of bruises... Oh, looks like he's come around," the nurse was saying.

The next thing he knew, Kaoru was being squashed uncomfortably by Mrs. Hitachiin. "My baby boy," she whispered gratefully. Then she looked upset again.

"Kaoru, I wish I don't have to say this, but you have a right to know that–"

"I know, I know," her son mumbled mournfully. Hikaru. His brother was gone forever.

"I've informed the Host Club," his mother went on, "and they said they'll visit this afternoon. You'll never believe how shocked they sounded; it's as though I told them that I was kicking you and–" Mrs. Hitachiin paused, then started to sob again.

Kaoru's eyes also began to be watery. Hikaru... His brother was gone. Sure, his body may still be there, although possibly awfully mangled, but his soul had gone above. It wasn't HikaruandKaoru anymore. It was just Kaoru. And he didn't even feel whole anymore. Somehow, half of him had died along with Hikaru.

Kaoru still felt quite weak, so he closed his eyes and slept dreamlessly.

? ﾟﾇﾵ

"Oh my gosh... I can't find a single pulse!"

"Poor Kaoru!"

"But what about the Forbidden Love act?"

Kaoru snapped his eyes open, furious with Kyoya for making that previous remark. Didn't he care about anything other than the Host Club? But his question began rattling his bones... What about the Forbidden Love act? The fangirls had always loved the twins and their act, and Kaoru couldn't help picturing them wailing all over each other when they'd discovered that Hikaru had been killed.

"Hi, guys," he greeted sadly.

The Host Club were gathered around Hikaru's bed, prodding and poking. Kaoru finally forced himself to look.

It was hard to see with four boys and a girl disguised as another boy in the way, but it was indeed a sight. Bandages were wrapped all over Hikaru's body like a mummy. Even his probably glassy hazel eyes were out of view. Every single bone in his body must had been broken. Even if he'd miraculously survived the fall, he'd have to make a slow and painful road to recovery.

"Kaoru?" Haruhi Fujioka, the girl, whispered. Her chocolate-brown eyes looked misty, which was totally un-Haruhiish of her, since she never really liked the Host Club, especially the twins, in the first place. Kaoru also noticed that everyone had changed out of their school uniforms, and for once Haruhi was actually wearing GIRLS' CLOTHES. She wore a lacy white dress, maroon leggings and buckled black shoes. She looked like a normal little girl with short hair, or maybe an elderly woman whose hair hadn't greyed.

Anyway, Haruhi set herself on the end of Kaoru's bed. "Kaoru," she muttered again, "I'm so sorry."

Her tears spilled over, each landing on his chin. He then remembered how she'd used to date Hikaru. Both twins thought that Haruhi was a very fair young lady, as their friend Tamaki Suoh would say, even if she was a moody tomboy. In fact, they actually fooled her – and everyone else – into thinking they were having an emotional fight, to impress Haruhi. Hikaru dyed his hair pink and Kaoru blue and removed their fringes, since Haruhi could already tell them apart.

The very memory sent Kaoru to tears.

"Oh, Kao," Haruhi said apologetically, "I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm so sorry!" She handed him a box of Kleenex, but he refused. He felt he needed to cry. I mean how awful it is to lose a twin!

The four other Host Club members moved on to Kaoru's bed. Little Honey-sempai, AKA Haninozuka Mitsukuni, tearfully handed him a cream cake with two little boys holding hands on top. "Get well soon," he said. "And don't worry, I miss Hika-chan, too. We all do."

Kaoru just couldn't help but smile. Honey was older than the other Hosts, but had the mind, personality and look of a five-year-old. He was surprised he wasn't held back in any grades at school.

Morinozuka Takashi, Kyoya Ootori and Tamaki Suoh had gifts, too: a hand-made photo album of the twins growing up from Mori; a biography of Hikaru from Kyoya and a diamond hair brush from Tamaki. When Kaoru asked how they managed to make them so quickly, Tamaki replied, "Oh, we just cancelled today's Host Club meeting and made them. Even I, Tamaki Suoh, believe that helping a friend is far more important then pleasing sexy ladies. Although Haruhi doesn't seem to want to do anything. How selfish!"

Kaoru glanced at Haruhi, who gave him an apologetic shrug and, when the other Hosts weren't looking, a wink.

The Host Club talked glumly for a few minutes and exchanged the funniest Hikaru memories (in which Kaoru revealed he peed in the shower). Soon they got up, ready to leave, but Haruhi stayed on her spot at the end of Kaoru's bed. "You guys run along," she told them. "I'll join you later."

The four boys exchanged mysterious looks before leaving the ward.

Haruhi rummaged around in her backpack and pulled out an envelope. "Here," she said softly. "Open it."

Kaoru obeyed. Inside was a small heart-shaped locket and a note:

Dear Kaoru,

I am deeply sorry that your twin has passed away, even though I never had a close twin to lose. You and Hikaru may have been annoying at times, but deep down inside you are amazing people.

I know, I'm not myself at all at the moment. But Kao, I have something very important to say: I have feelings for you. Remember when you and Hikaru tried to impress me with that 'fight'? Well, I've noted that you're the more serious twin, and I like those kinds of guys. Wanna come with me to that new bowling alley next Friday? If you do, meet me at Strike at eight o'clock pm.

Get well soon, and hang in there.

Haruhi Fujioka

P.S. It's fine to tell the Host Club about this letter, but don't tell Tamaki or the fangirls.

Haruhi had FEELINGS for him? This was something new. Kaoru had always thought she'd given up on the twins.

But he was tearful yet again as he opened the locket, which contained a tiny picture of Haruhi with each twin blowing raspberries at the camera standing on either side of her.

"Thanks," he said quietly. "I–I have feelings for you, too."

Haruhi gave him a kiss on the cheek before standing up to leave.

"Goodbye, Kaoru," she whispered as she joined the other Hosts.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: So do you like me pairing Kaoru and Haruhi? To be honest, Kaohi is my favourite out of all of the Haruhi/Host Club member pairings. I mean, Tamaki's too affectionate, Honey's not smart enough to understand love, although he's very sweet, Kyoya's too boring... But Kaoru? He's perfect. Just perfect. If you're not happy with the pairing, don't clog up this story's reviews with complaints about it! Just go find another story.

Sorry the first paragraph seems a bit rushed, but I couldn't think of anything else. At least I won't have to worry about killing Fred, because J.K. Rowling's taken care of that for me. Speaking of Harry Potter, George will finally have his own chapter in Chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here's chapter 2 of Two Minus One Plus One! Special thanks to all the reviews, faves and follows! I might add some yaoi into this, but you'll just have to wait and see... **

**Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Hatori Bisco and Funimation. If I owned either of them, you'd simply be reading my story right now instead of this disclaimer!**

* * *

Thunder struck. Lightning lashed. Ice-cold rain pounded hard against the rickety house called The Burrow.

It had been one week since the war, and the atmosphere was silent and dull. Mrs. Weasley was sadly preparing dinner. Mr. Weasley and Percy were discussing Ministry issues somberly. Ron and Harry were playing wizard chess. Hermione was reading Hogwarts: A History for the thirtieth time. Bill was at Shell Cottage with Fleur. Charlie had returned to Romania.

And George was in his room, staring out the window at the fog, lightning and rain.

He still couldn't believe it. Fred was gone. Forever. He shivered as he remembered his twin's usually playful eyes staring blankly up at him. Why not his father, or Ron, or better yet Percy? Why Fred?

Limpid tears started casading down his cheeks and dripping off his chin.

Since the battle, both George and his room had experienced a pretty big transformation. George's Weasley red hair was tousled and knotty, his eyes lost their life that got replaced with melancholy, his smile was flipped upside down, and he was wearing dull, tattered clothes and shoes with the laces untied. As for his room, it was a giant mess – not organised mess, as he and Fred called it when they worked on WWW projects – but the mess that made the room look like a tornado was held in it. Tiny pieces of shattered glass were all over the floor, his Quidditch posters and Gryffindor banners were torn, and there was a gigantic hole in the wall above his bed.

No one dared to confront George since Ginny entered the room the day after the battle and came out with a black eye. However they were worried about him, for his needs had been abandoned for a week. They knew he wasn't going to live for much longer.

He glanced around the disaster zone and caught sight of a photo on his bedside table, of him and Fred standing in front of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, grinning and waving happily. George grabbed it and threw it on the ground, adding more glass to the floor and scratching the tangerine frame. Realising what he'd just done, he dropped to his knees on his bed and buried his face in his hands, completely forgetting that he was a wizard. This was it. He was out of here.

George slowly closed his eyes and thought of the first place he could think of – Japan. He had no idea how that came to his head, seeing as the only other country he'd ever visited was Egypt, but it was far away from Britain, that is.

Goodbye, everyone, he thought as he was sucked into darkness.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry that was so short, but I think I'm having a bit of writer's block at the moment. If you have any suggestions, please send it to me via PM. i really like how I described things, though. I'll try to make my next chapter longer, and I think Kaoru and George will meet in either the next chapter or the one after.**

**Again, thanks for the reviews, follows, etc! The more I get, the faster the updates! **


End file.
